


Hold on, Mike

by strawberriesapples



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesapples/pseuds/strawberriesapples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike has never backed off from any challenge...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1

\- Ooowww... holy shit, what a headache!

Mike woke up that Sunday morning as if he had been hit by a motorcycle. Yes, a motorcycle because its engine noise was still inside his head, torturing him.

\- Arrghhh, turn off the light!

He had not even realized it was morning time. Getting up with difficulty and crawling down the stairs (holding firmly on the railing to keep from falling), he finally got to the kitchen.

\- Good morning, Mike... or should I call you "Michael Paige?" - Micky said with laughter in his voice.

\- What the hell? - He said, sitting at the kitchen table.

\- Look! Someone decided to put on pajamas to sleep! - Said Davy.

\- Damn it, Davy, what do you think I sleep in? A suit?

\- Good morning. Mike, you're wearing pajamas!

\- What the hell? Is this the "Let's comment on Mike's clothes" day?

\- No, it's the day to comment that Mike IS WEARING clothes!

\- Haha!

\- Micky, please be so kind...

\- Certainly, Josephine Nesmith! Where do you want me to start?

At this point, Mike's other two friends were already laughing their pants off. Meanwhile, his head was still hurting. In fact, it hurt even more. The more they laughed, the more it hurt.

\- Josephine... What the... Ohh, for Heaven's sake, give me coffee... and a Tylenol...

\- Mike, don't you remember what happened yesterday?

\- From the look on my face does it look like I remember, Peter?

\- Yeah... your face is as ugly as your breath is bad, Mike...

\- Shut up, Davy...

Micky put a cup of coffee, half a glass of water and a pill on the table in front of his hungover friend. The other two sat down, still reveling in the circumstances.

\- Thank you...

He gulped the medicine down with water and took a sip of the coffee. His head throbbed. Yikes!

\- Oww, pain from hell!

\- Nobody told you to get drunk, you idiot!

\- Hey! Glass ceiling!

\- Mike, the problem was not you getting drunk.

\- It was not? I'm in miserable pain, Peter! I feel bad! The coffee is going down like cement!

\- The problem was you wanting to put on a show! - Said Davy - Although I would not call that a problem...

\- It looked more like first rate entertainment! Hahaha!

\- What? Enlighten me, please…

\- You do not remember.

\- No!

\- Really?

\- No, I'm just pretending that I don't to study your behavior. Of course I don't remember!

\- So, Gypsy Rose, let me make you aware of the situation...

\- What Gypsy Rose?... - Mike turned to Davy and began a question.

\- Shhh! Let him tell it! - He said - Hearing the story can be as fun as watching it live!

\- I doubt it! - Peter said with a laugh.

\- It all started when...


	2. Chapter 2

_PREVIOUS DAY - 8:00 p.m._

\- Come on in! The house is yours! - Micky talked to two girls.

\- Hey, what a cool house! - Said one.

\- Oh, thanks! That's the living-room, the kitchen, the bathroom, there is a bedroom there, there's the bandstand and here's Mike. - He introduced them the house and his friend.

\- Hi! - Said the other.

\- Hello...

Micky went into the kitchen and grabbed a few drinks, offering some to the girls and to Mike.

A few minutes later, only smiles were seen on the surly Texan's face.

\- So then I won a trophy... - he told a story to one of the girls.

\- I bet you were a great player!

\- Modesty aside, yes, I was...

_8:40 p.m._

\- Don't pay any attention to the mess... - they listened at the door. It was Peter with Valerie, a girl on whom he had a huge crush - Oops, it looks like the house's already full...

\- Hello! - She said shyly.

\- Hello, Miss Cartwright! - Micky greeted her with a polite smile.

\- Hi, Valerie... - Mike said with a smile which, after a few glasses of sparkling wine, was not his - Want a drink?

Peter gave him a reproachful, but amused look at the same time.

\- Thanks. - Valerie said, taking the drink - But Peter and I brought champagne! - She showed him the bottle.

\- And what are we waiting for to open it?

Peter, still wondering about his friend's behavior, opened the champagne.

\- Woo-hoo! Happy New Year!

_9:00 p.m._

\- Make yourselves at home! - This time it was Davy, with practically a crowd behind him.

\- Yay!

\- Par-taaay!

\- Davy! You brought more... people!

\- A party without guests is not a party! Does someone want wine?

\- Did you say "wine"?

\- Yes...

\- Gimme!

\- Go ahead, Mike!

Davy was a little incredulous. Where was the centered young man he knew?

_10:00 p.m. – THE REST OF THE EVENING_

The party was getting more and more exciting and Mike more and more... high. He laughed and talked loudly, told somewhat "embellished" stories to impress the girls and told all the guests he loved them and that they could come to his house whenever they wanted.

\- Then I said, you can challenge me! I'm not afraid of anything! - He said to a number of interested girls near him.

He continued telling the story, but was interrupted by a slightly tipsy, dark-haired girl, who did not take her eyes off him. The young man was already handsome, she wanted to know if he was honest... and brave too.

\- Wait a minute!

\- What?

\- Let's see if you're really brave...

\- I am!

\- Oh really? So I offer you a challenge...

Micky casually glanced over to where his friend was and noticed a beautiful brunette staring at Mike. "She doesn't know what she's getting into..." he thought.

Meanwhile, Davy, though busy with a blonde girl (who was giggling), was also watching the scene.

Nearly half the party stopped to watch what was going on in that little group near the bandstand.

\- What challenge? - Mike said, staring at the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Since you're so brave... I dare you to dance in front of everyone...

Valerie nudged Peter and said it looked like Mike was arguing with someone. Peter looked at his friend and laughed. He was really smashed...

\- Piece of cake... - Mike looked at the girl with scorn.

\- I'm not done yet...

\- Then talk already! - He looked at her with that usual nonchalant expression, this time, his eyes half closed and his accent more twangy.

\- You will have to dance in front of everyone... while taking your clothes off piece by piece...

The girls who were there cheered and giggled. The brunette's idea was crazy, but very interesting...

He watched her for a few seconds, the wheels in his head turning... it was a very embarrassing situation, he was very reserved. But... he had just said that he didn't back off from any challenge. And this was *the* challenge! However... he had a plan.

\- Challenge accepted! - He looked deeply into her eyes and smiled somewhat mischievously.

The girl's eyes widened and she smiled a smile even more mischievous than his.

\- MICKY! - He yelled toward his friend, who was kind of surprised.

\- What's up, Mike?

\- Do we have any David Rose records around?

\- David Rose?! Why?

\- I was challenged to do a striptease.

Davy and Peter had already approached them, wondering what their older companion was up to, especially in that state.

\- What?! - the three asked in unison.

\- You know me - he began - I never back off from any challenge - he continued, looking at the girl, who was almost breathless.

Micky began to find the idea hilarious - Mike dancing awkwardly as he embarrassedly undressed in front of everyone was one of the funniest concepts he would see in a lifetime!

\- I have a better idea... Davy, Peter - he turned to his friends - Follow me!

He walked over to the bandstand and smiled mischievously to his friends. They soon understood.

\- Hold on girl, instrumental version. - He said, as he sat at the drums.

Peter picked up a guitar and Davy picked up the bass. The three looked at Mike with fun smiles on their faces. He smiled back.

\- You! - He said to the woman who challenged him, grabbing a chair and placing it in the middle of the living-room - Sit down.

She skipped to the middle of the living-room, with a glass of wine in her hand and sat on the chair. Mike took the glass of wine from her hand and gulped it down, tossing the glass aside.

She gasped. She couldn't believe that it was really going to happen.

Peter played a riff on a guitar and soon his friends followed him in some sort of "strip blues". Someone on the other side of the room turned off the light, leaving only the lights outside and the moon to light up the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Mike began with his wool hat, throwing it aside, followed by his denim jacket. He took it off as slowly as he could, also throwing it away.

He unbuttoned his shirt slowly too, moving his hips to the music. Davy, Micky and Peter died with laughter, but tried to concentrate on playing; the whole situation was too funny, it couldn't end so fast!

Mike finished taking off his shirt and swung it above his head, hearing the catcalls and "woo-hoo"s of the party guests. At this point, almost all the men were gone...

He took his lumberjack boots off with his feet and was thrusting his hips forward towards the girl sitting in the chair.

She was impressed. She had offered the stupid challenge just to see if he would stop bragging so much! She didn't expect him to accept it, even though she wanted it deep, deep down.

Not only did he accept it, but he was good at what had been proposed...

He pulled her from the chair and pulled her close to him by the waist, now daring her to move her hips along with him.

She stared at him, breathlessly, that mouth of his half open, begging to be kissed and her legs intertwined with his.

He suddenly moved away from her a little, twirled her around and threw her back on the chair. He gave her one more look and began to unbutton his pants.

\- He's really going to take everything off! - Said Davy laughing with his friends - Eww, I don't want to see Mike naked!

Micky and Peter burst out laughing.

Mike finished taking off his pants and tossed them aside. The brunette girl could not help herself; she stared at his underwear, even more impressed.

Still dancing to the music, he almost sat on her lap, holding onto the back of the chair. Staring at her intensely and lightly brushing his lips on hers, he moved his hips with tilting movements.

She froze. His moves created a delicious friction; a big bulge rubbing the fabric of her own underwear (she wore a miniskirt, which went up when she sat) driving her gradually mad.

She followed absently with her eyes one droplet of sweat on the left side of his face, trying not to think about what was about to happen to her. She wanted to kiss him madly, but she thought she could not give in so easily...

But it was too late... his movements made her lose control... she shut her eyes tight and moaned. Her dignity was leaving her down her legs...

He heard the moan and smiled. Standing up, he grabbed the waistband of his underwear and was pulling it down.

Peter soon finished the song, his companions followed him.

\- HEY! Why did you stop?

\- Oooh! Great show, Mike! Women strip clubs should hire you! - Micky joked, uneasily.

They knew he was going to be pissed off at them, yelling "Why did you let me do that?!" the next day. So it was better to put a stop to that little show before it got worse.

\- So... how about that definition of courage, huh? - Mike said, turning to the girl.

\- Well... Congratulations! It's huge! Uh... your... courage. - She replied, with a sly smile.

\- Thanks... - he pulled her by the waist, gave her a quick kiss and a pat on the backside.

She left giggling.

After that "show", the guests (now women only!) left, praising the party and the main attraction.


	5. Chapter 5

\- We should charge the next time! How about it, Mike?

\- There's a way for us to pay the rent!

\- And eat properly! Every month!

\- What do you say, Mike?

\- Haha! I'll take the money and go back to Texas!

They playfully punched their friend and soon thereafter, the four were sleeping.

***

\- ...And this is what happened.

Micky had finished telling his friend about the party of the day before. He remembered what had happened gradually, every horrible memory making his head hurt more and reaching every fold of his digestive system...

At the end of Micky's narration, Mike ran to the bathroom and threw up everything he had ingested. Gone were the medicine, the coffee and that absurd amount of alcohol, now converted into bile, which he had drunk the day before. His head was almost inside the toilet. Great position; that was how he wanted to stay after having remembered his actions from the previous night...

\- For Heaven's sake - he began after he left the bathroom - never let me even sniff alcohol again...

\- Come on, Mike, it was not so bad...

\- Peter... you were here. You saw what I did.

\- You put on a show! – he said, laughing.

\- Of horror! No one possessed by distilled spirits does anything sane...

\- Our estimated guests liked it... - said Micky.

\- Especially the pretty brunette who challenged you...

\- Kill me... kill me now! - He muttered.

The day passed by slowly for Mike, who spent the entire day mulling over all the shame. Nevertheless, at the very end of the afternoon, already feeling better physically, he began to think about the brunette girl. Black hair, blue eyes, curvy... she was very pretty... and he was pretty sure he had made the girl... burst.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Feeling better, he got up and went to the door. He was very surprised.

\- Hello!

It was her! She had returned! Maybe she did like what she saw...

\- Look, if you came after an encore, there isn’t any.

She laughed.

\- But if you're up for something to eat, I'm game.

\- Sure!

He thought about taking her out for a drink. But he promised himself he wouldn’t drink for a long time. And who knows, if things went right... she was the one who was going to put on a private little show for him...  
  
THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This silly, silly thing was based on a demo version of "Hold on, girl", which, to me, sounded like a strip-tease song...


End file.
